Bank of Universe
Banking system update Banking system was added in 1.9 update. Players can create their own banks, provide or get credits and talk through "bank messenger" with other players. Maintenance Main screen buttons: City Hall - back to City Hall screen; Profile - shows the most important details of your bank; Providing credits - allows to creating new offers, managing current loan requests and collecting debts; Get credit - shows offers of existing banks; FAQ - informations and tips about banking from developers. How to create a bank # Construct it in Engineering menu: Main screen > Engineering > Business sector > Bank of Universe (2000 minerals and 1000 money). # Then pick logo and name of your bank. # Add "Bank balance" which is separate account for money. All money that will be earned or provided in bank transactions will increase or decrease "Bank balance". # Create an offer in "Providing credit". Name an offer, pick maximum value of credit, interest (percentage) and deadline (minimum 14 real days). Upgrading bank Before you will be able to upgrade bank to next level you have to provide enough credits. Each bank upgade improves your debts collection. There are 3 "stats": - Penalty for debt - percent of base loan that will be added to debt value, - Debt sanctions - percent of debtor's income from selling colonist, food, minerals or completing quests that banker will get, - Penalty points - are used in "Debt sanctions". To take debt from debtor's income you have to pick from which transactions the debt will be collected. Transactions Getting credit To get credit you need access to banking system so you need to create a bank. If you need money pick an offer from existing bank. Declare how much money you need and send request (it cannot be bigger than maximum offer). If banker will accept your request you will get information about it. From now if you accept his acceptance moneys will be tranfered on your ingame account (not on bank balance). Providing credit If some player is interested in your credit offer he will send you request. Maximum loan cannot be bigger than declared in offer. In request you will see details about that player, current colonists number, food and minerals resources except his money. Than you can accept it or refuse. If loan will not be paid to deadline it will become a debt. Collecting debts Unpaid loan becomes a debt, from now you can choose to forgive or get your money back. (Forgiveness is not recommended because can create bugs.) After picking a debt you can use penalty option. There are 3 "stats" here: - Penalty for debt - percent of base loan that will be added to debt value, WARNING! "Penalty for debt" can be selected only once for each debt, so after first time you choose how big it will be you cannot increase or decrese it. Example: Player asked for 100.000 loan with 10% interest, paid 30.000 from 110.000 + 10% of 100.000 before deadline, your maximum "penalty for debt" is 50% and you will use 50% option so the debtor will have to pay 120.000 + 50% of 80.000; - Debt sanctions - percent of debtor's income from selling colonist, food, minerals or completing quests. You can modify "debt sanctions" and transactions of debtor as often as you want. Example: If your "Debt sanctions" is 17% and you will use this option you will get 17% of debtor's income each time he will sell sth or complete quest. - Penalty points - are used in "Debt sanctions". To take debt from debtor's income you have to pick from which transactions the debt will be collected. Important note: If you are debtor to many players, they can't take more than 49% from single transaction through "debt sanctions" process even if the sum of their penalty is higher than 49%. This system allows you to progress a game despite the debts. Bank messanger Its ingame chat that allows to discuss with other bankers or clients. To start chat you have to receive or send loan request. Chat is available as long as loan, debt or loan request is active. After successful loan/debt discussion will be deleted automatically. Common practice is sending loan request worth 10 and leaving it without acceptance or refusal to chat with other player. Popular questions * Question - Debtor is unactive, I can't collect the debt. | Answer - Currently there is no option to collect debt from unactive players, you can only wait and have hope that developers will add new mechanics or player will be back in game. * Q - I received message that colony of my debtor was destroyed by asteroid or sth like that. | A - Player's acount was deleted, there is no option to collect your money back. Loan/debt was automalically deleted from game. * Q - I can't see my loan offer in loans offers. | A - 2 options. First: your offer is inactive, check "providing credit" menu and activate the offer by clicking dot on the left side. Second: your current "bank balance" is lover than your maximum loan offer. Add some money to increase "bank balance". * Q - I'm asking for loan, but no one want to accept it. | A - Game is in alpha? stage so there are too few players, 90% of loan offers have 1% interest so there is no income for bankers. Bankers can see how many colonists, food and minerals you have. If you are newbie (not noob) or have too few colonist, food, minerals stored or you have many existing loans or debts and you're asking for high loan, bankers can think that there is small chance to get their money back if they will accept your request. ;Page under construction :D